


Bored Housewives

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-09
Updated: 2007-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan and Molly support each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored Housewives

"When do you think they'll be home?" The pretty redhead set her drink down, then picked up her hand of cards again.

"Oh, Jay is sure they'll be back by the weekend, Mol." The blonde gave a coquettish smile before she laid all her cards down. "Gin, love."

"Pooh. You beat me again." They tallied up, and saw Joan had a decided lead, which set them both to giggling and teasing one another. That Molly accidentally knocked the entire deck to the thick carpeting, and Joan wound up bumping heads with her as they scrambled to find them was nothing new. Neither was the tender kissing, or the gentle petting that followed.

It was all part of their way of coping. Their men were heroes, off and fighting battles the likes of which could go either way at any time.

If Alan or Jay suspected it was often more than a little wine and a card game, neither said a word. They knew their wives were faithful, in their own way. They just led nerve-wracked lives, in a state of worry if the next day would bring headlines of a fallen hero.


End file.
